kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheelie
This article is about the enemy. For the Helper, see Wheelie Bike Wheelie is a regular enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. Wheelie is a tire-shaped enemy that is currently one of the few sources of the Wheel ability. It resembles a tire with two eyes, and sometimes has bright red covering over its top half. In the games they speed right into Kirby. In Kirby Air Ride, Wheelie appears both as the classic enemy and a hyped-up Wheelie Bike version, which Kirby can ride. Wheelie also appears as a scooter like vehicle known as the Wheelie Scooter and a bigger machine called the Rex Wheelie. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Wheelie is a common enemy in this game, and the only regular enemy that gives the Wheel ability. In this game Wheelie often speeds right into Kirby and damages him when he collides with him. If a Wheelie crashes into a wall, it will simply ride off in the opposite direction. As well as being the second opponent in the Quick Draw minigame in Nightmare in Dreamland, a mini boss named Grand Wheelie is also fought at various points in the game. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra See Also: Wheelie Bike Wheelie is the same as it was in it's Kirby's Adventure, but now has a completely new design when used as a helper. The enemy Wheelie is just like it was in previous games, plus it occasionally jumps a couple times before approaching. When Kirby has a Wheelie as a helper, he and the Wheelie can fight enemies separately. However, Kirby can get on top of the Wheelie and ride it like a motorcycle. Enemy Wheelies play a role in a couple of the subgames. In Meta Knight's Revenge, when Kirby fights the Halberd Reactor, Wheelies can be seen racing to and fro in the background. Once the Reactor is defeated, the Wheelies escape their generators and are seen racing about the scene, though they do not harm Kirby. However, their escape stirs up a fuss among the crew members. ("The Wheelies are abandoning ship!" says Mace Knight or "Our wheelie power sources are ecscaping!) In Revenge of the King (Kirby Super Star Ultra), Grand Wheelie appears as one of the henchman that Dedede summons to try and stop Kirby. Grand Wheelie also appears in the True Arena, as one of the "True" Mini-boss All Stars. In Samurai Kirby, a sub-game, Wheelie appears as the second enemy you face. ''Kirby Air Ride Wheelies are a common enemy as well as a Machine called Wheelie Bike, and is first of three (technically four) Bike-Class Machines to be unlocked. The Wheelie Bikes (as well as the actual enemies) appear the way they did as a helper in ''Super Star. King Dedede also uses Wheelie when racing. In addition to the Wheelie Bike, Kirby can also unlock and use other Wheelies. These are known as the Rex Wheelie and the Wheelie Scooter. Other Games In each of these games, they all act the way they did in Kirby's Adventure. As usual, Wheelie gives the Wheel ability when inhaled. *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror *Kirby's Block Ball *Kirby Canvas Curse *Kirby's Dream Course *Kirby Squeak Squad In the anime A giant Wheelie appears in the episode Born to Be Mild - Part II. It look like a helper Wheelie but much larger, and is not to be confused with the Grand Wheelie. It is a transformation of Fang, the leader of a gang of bikers who were looking for the legendary biker, Steppenwolf. Fang had just attended King Dedede's annual second Cappy Town grand prix, which took place at the Dedede Speedway, which looked very similar to the Dedede Stadium in earlier episode Snack Attack - Part II, but was built for races. Eventually, Steppenwolf had come out of nowhere and bested Fang again just like he did last time in the past. This made Fang so angry that he transformed into Wheelie. Luckily, not long after that that time, Kirby swallowed up a tire and became Wheel Kirby, and was easily able to outrun Wheelie. Even the tricks and traps Dedede used were of no help to Wheelie, and Wheelie eventually crashed and landed on top of the statue in the middle of the stadium, which eventually caused the whole stadium to crumble, and Wheelie was buried in the rubble, while everyone else made it out safe and sound. Afterwards, Fang was never seen again. Wheelie was one of the few monsters to not be destroyed by Kirby in the end. Trivia *Wheelie, in particular it's helper design, is a likely inspiration for the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Subspace Enemy Roader, an enemy which has the same attack and a similar design. *In Kirby Canvas Curse, it is drawn by Paint Roller in Paint Panic. *Mace Knight's dismay in the "wheelies are abandoning ship" line may be from the belief that rats only leave a ship when it is doomed. Artwork Image:Grandwheelie.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Sprites Image:Wheelie Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:WheelieKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Wheelie Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:WheelieKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Helper Icons Image:WheelieiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Helpers